That's easy: Yes
by patrikamikaze
Summary: Holly comes back to Toronto 3 years later and the first thing she does is go to Gail's new house.


**As I always say, I'm from Spain and English is not my first language at all. I'm aware that there will be a lot of mistakes but I hope it is understandable.**

Holly had just arrived in Toronto. After her plane landed, she picked up her baggage and she headed straight home to leave it. Then she walked half a mile to her house and it took her a little time to ring the doorbell. She smiled when she saw the face of the little girl once she opened it.

\- Well, I assume you've been told not to open the door to strangers. – She said, still smiling-

\- Yes. I thought it was my mom's friend. I… -The little girl hesitated-

\- Don't worry. You must be Sophie, right? –She asked, rhetorically-

\- Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to be talking to you. –She tried to close the door, but Holly stopped her-

\- It's ok. I'll tell your mom that you did everything fine. I'm Holly. Do you know where Gail is?

\- She is at work. Traci is supposed to take care of me until mom gets home. But she's late.

\- Ok. Wait a minute. –She took her phone and called Traci- It's all good. I'll take care of you. Can I come in?

\- I… I don't know. –She said, nervous-

\- You're right. Look. Go inside and call Traci by yourself. I'll wait here. –Sophie closed the door and did what Holly asked her-

\- She said you'll take care of me and that you are a good person. Come in. –Holly followed the little girl and sat on the couch- You are mom's ex girlfriend?

\- Yes. I guess I am.

\- Why did you two break up? –Holly took a breath. This wouldn't be easy-

\- Well. How much do you know about us? –She asked, trying to be cautious-

\- I know that she loved you. And you loved her.

\- Well, you know almost everything.

\- That wasn't enough? –The girl asked, visibly sad-

\- Sometimes it isn't. I loved her, yes. And she loved me. But I was offered a job in San Francisco and I asked her to come with me.

\- And she didn't want to go?

\- I don't know. –She was getting nervous with so many questions- Look, we had a fight and we didn't speak for a while. She met you and decided to adopt you and when we forgive each other, I offered her to come with me but she was already trying to adopt you. So she couldn't leave Toronto. Do you understand?

\- So it was my fault? –The little girl asked, wincing-

\- What? No! It was nobody's fault.

\- And why are you here? Does my mom know you are here?

\- Well, that's easier. –She smiled- I'm here visiting and no, your mom doesn't know anything. Let's say it's a surprise.

\- She is always talking about you… -Holly blushed- I think she misses you.

\- I miss her too. Should I ask what she says about me?

\- She says you're pretty, and funny. She also says you're a nerd and she calls you lunchbox all the time.

\- That sounds like Gail.

\- Are you two getting back together?

\- I don't know sweetie. I need to talk to Gail first. But you'll be the first one to know if we do. Okay?

\- Okay.

\- So… do you want to go out and get some ice cream?

\- Yes!

They went out for a walk and they ate their ice creams on their way home. Holly was pretty comfortable with Sophie and Sophie seems like she was too. The little girl talked all the way to the park and she only stopped talking when Holly got her strawberry ice cream. They chatted about Gail, mostly, but they also talked about the dog Sophie wanted to adopt. She wanted to call him Olaf but Gail preferred something like Darth Vader or Chewbacca. That also sounded like Gail.

Once they got home, Holly looked the watch and she asked Sophie how much time they had until Gail arrives. The little girl answered her that her mother was about to arrive, so Holly asked her to go upstairs so she could talk with Gail properly.

\- I'll be in my room doing my homework. Nice to meet you, Holly. I can see now why Gail loves you. – Holly smiled. She said "loves", not "loved" like she did before–

\- Nice to meet you too, Sophie. I also can see why she fell in love with you.

\- Good night.

\- Good night.

Holly use the time she has left to think about what she was going to say to Gail. Actually, she knew it already, but she was not sure of how to say it. Gail is so simple in many things, but she also so complicated. What should she say? "Hey Gail, I'm sorry I left you when you were taking the big step of your life. I love you. Please, forgive me". Should she kiss her and let her lips speak for her? No, she owes her an explanation first. But a kiss would be so good...

She was still thinking when she heard the keys struggling with the lock. She closed her eyes and took a breath. What will be, will be.

\- Hi, Gail. -She said when the cop went through the living room door-

\- Holly? -She asked, impressed-

\- Yeah. I'm sorry I came without warning you. I don't know what the right way to do this is.

\- You don't have to ask permission to come. I'm glad to see you. -She said, smiling a bit-

\- I'm glad to see you too. Oh God, I'm so nervous... -She said, sitting on the couch. Gail sat beside her, at a safe distance-

\- Why? Are you fine? It's everything ok?

\- Look Gail, I've been thinking about how to say this and the truth is there is no right way to do it. I regret everything that happened between us the day you told me you were trying to adopt Sophie and I told you about my new job. No, I regret that I accepted that job without consulting with you. I never should have gone to San Francisco without you.

\- Holly, I don't know what you're talking about. We had a fight because I'm an idiot and then Sophie happened and I didn't tell you about the adoption because we were not talking at that time. I'm not mad at you.

\- You're not an idiot. You've never been one.

\- Whatever.

\- No, Gail. You have a stable job, you have friends who care about you and you have a beautiful girl who is upstairs doing her homework because I ask her if she could leave us alone to talk.

\- Yeah, I have all that and I'm happy about it. -Holly smiled sadly-

\- I'm glad for you.

\- You don't seem glad.

\- No, is not that. You think you were an idiot? I left my stable job and my city to move to San Francisco and work many more hours for the same pay. I left my friends, my house... And I don't miss all that.

\- You don't?

\- No, Gail. I miss you. -Holly said and then she covered her face with her hands, ashamed, until she heard a weird noise coming from the other woman- Why are you laughing?

\- Tell me something. What would have you done if I had asked you to stay here and raise Sophie with me?

\- That's easy. I would have said "yes".

\- Okay. Well, I was going to ask you to stay until Traci told me not to do it. So, I almost asked you to quit your job because I was sure you would have said that.

\- So?

\- So? I'm an idiot. I didn't think about you, about what you wanted. I just thought: "I could ask her to stay with me". That's selfish. I'm selfish. –She said, blaming herself-

\- But you didn't do it! You said Traci told you not to, but still, you didn't do it. At the moment of the truth, you decided not to ask me that. Gail, you are a good person. We were both idiots but I love you and you didn't ask me to stay because you wanted me to be happy and you thought that the new job would make me happier than you. –She blurted-

\- What did you just say?

\- That you thought…

\- No, the other thing. –She asked, interrupting-

\- I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I'm nervous.

\- You said that you love me. –Holly blushed instantly, but Gail smiled- Do you realize this is the first time you say that to me?

\- Yeah. I chose the perfect time, as always –She joked-

\- I don't care timing. You really love me?

\- Of course, Gail. I love you since the moment you kissed me to shut me up.

\- Then I win. – She said, smiling again-

\- What? Why? –Holly asked, intrigued-

\- Because I love you since the moment you kissed me in the coat room. –She answered, proudly-

\- Mom? –They heard behind the living room door-

\- Yes, Sophie? –Gail asked, inviting her to enter-

\- I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm a little hungry… -Holly smiled and stood up to leave-

\- Hey, where are you going?

\- You need to be a mom.

\- I didn't ask you to stay once. I'm not making the same mistake tonight. Sophie, do you mind if Holly stays with us tonight?

\- Of course not, she is cool.

\- Thank you. –She said to the girl-

\- Holly, do you want to spend the night with us?

\- That's easy. Yes.


End file.
